Dance with Me
by MischievousRose
Summary: 'Dance with me.', was the first words she uttered to him, the words that strengthened their bond… and the words she'll miss the most saying. Let's join Mikan as she reminisce the days when she uttered those words to her one and only love, Natsume. NxM


_**Dance with Me **_

'Dance with me.', was the first words she uttered to him, the words that strengthened their bind… and the words she'll miss the most saying. Let's join Mikan as she reminisce the days when she uttered those words to her one and only love, Natsume.

_A/N: The summary is really mushy. Can't blame me, I can't think of any other summary. Oh well, hope you'll like this. And I'm sorry for not updating __**Life of a Star**__ and __**Mikan's Diary**__, but don't worry, I'm already trying my best to update them. ^_^ _

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=:**

Hey Natsume, do you remember the day when we first met? It was early spring and the Sakura trees were in full bloom. We were five back then. You and your younger sister, Aoi, were enrolled in my mom's Summer Dance Lessons. You were blushing furiously that time, probably from embarrassment. You were tugging your mom's sleeves trying to get her attention, but failed. You looked around and saw me staring at you. You threw me a glare. I was annoyed of what you did so I went towards you to confront you about it, but I didn't get the chance, because mom said that the lessons will start. I sighed.

"Please choose your partner, boy and girl!" I remember mom say.

Apparently, she was teaching us ballroom for the first 2 weeks.

"Dance with me." I invited, but you looked away. You were such a brat Natsume.

"I have a younger sister who's also enrolled here." You reasoned.

"But your sister is dancing with Yoichi." I said as pointed my index finger towards a cute raven haired girl with crimson eyes who was holding hands with a silver haired boy. "Dance with me." I invited again.

"Tch." Was your reply and I took it as a yes.

Ever since that day we became dance partners but it was always me who asks you to dance. How insulting. But ever since then, it became a habit.

Summer Class finally ended and I already consider you as one of my closest friends along with your young sister. Parting with you made me sad. To cheer me up, you gave me silver bracelet. It was simple but beautiful. I treasured it until now. You know that right?

Before we know it, the school year started and we met again, I was so happy that I tackled you to the ground with a hug. But you ruined the moment. "Get off me, you're too heavy." You complained.

I remembered pouting that time before leaving you to the ground. I hugged Aoi instead and as adorable and sweet as she is, hugged me back, "Good morning Mikan-nee." Aoi greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Aoi-chan." I replied back. I looked at you, "Aoi is much better than you Natsume." I said.

"Tch." You mumbled and got up.

A week later there was a dance competition so I came to you, "Dance with me." I said.

But you looked away, "Dance by yourself." You replied.

I pouted at how mean you were, "Mou Natsume. So rude." I commented.

"Stop pouting, you look like a fish." You rudely replied. See? Even before, you're already rude.

I stopped pouting, "So mean." I muttered, "Natsume, Aoi and Yoichi are joining, please join with us." I pleaded, "I'll treat you with Howalons if you do." I said, putting on the cutest puppy dog eyes I could muster since the pouting didn't work.

"What are you mimicking little girl? An owl? Please stop you're making my eyes bleed." You commented, "Besides, I don't like sweets."

I brought my face closer to you, ignoring the rude comment you just said. "Come on Natsume.. Please!" I pleaded.

"Fine." You said, "Just stop with the eyes already. You look ugly." You added.

I was really tempted to hit you that time, but I didn't, you might back out. We joined the contest and won second place. I was really happy. At least we won.

On November 27 that year was your sixth birthday and I didn't know, probably because you never talked that much. You were such a man with few words… even before. You never changed. I only learned that from Aoi when she asked what my gift is for you. I told her that I didn't know it was your birthday so I didn't have the chance to get any. Later that day, I went towards you and said, "Dance with me."

You looked at me weird as you raised an eyebrow, "You're an idiot little girl, there's no music." You said.

I showed you my cell phone which mom gave me in case if I get lost and showed you a number of songs that mom downloaded for me to practice.

"Tch." You said and I took it as a yes.

We danced under that tree, the Sakura tree located about a meter away from the school's building, it was isolated that time. Did you know that I was really happy? I wondered if you remember that, my first birthday gift for you. We danced until that song ended and I remember smiling contentedly.

"Thank you Natsume." I said before I left, but being the clumsy me, I tripped on my own feet after 10th step. (I'm not really sure, but maybe after ten seconds of walking…?)

I heard you snickering behind my back and I was surprised, I haven't heard you laugh before, you were snickering but it's still laughing right? So I hurriedly got up on my feet and rushed towards you, "What's funny?" I asked.

You smirked, "So clumsy of you _polka_." You said.

I was really dense and idiotic, I hate to admit but it's the truth anyways, so it took me a few seconds before realizing that what you meant by 'polka' was actually the pattern of my underwear. I fumed in anger but I held myself back, after all, it's your birthday.

"I swear if it isn't your birthday I'd kick the daylights out of you!" I said, you looked surprised when I said that but it vanished as soon as it came.

"How'd you know that?" you asked.

I blinked my eyes for a second, "Um… from Aoi." I replied, "She asked me what my gift for you is, so yeah."

"Tch. And what exactly is your gift?" You asked.

"Another memory to remember." I replied before smiling, "Dancing was how we met and became friends right? I thought I might add just another sentimental value for you to treasure dancing." I added.

"What a poor gift Polka." You said in a mocking tone, "You should at least give something with more physical contact."

"Eh?" I said, "But dancing, we held hands right? Isn't that physical contact?" I muttered, then doze off thinking, after a while, I heard my mom call my name so I had to leave, "Bye-bye Natsume." I said as I kissed your cheek, "Happy birthday!" I said before leaving.

Time traveled fast don't you think? It happened during 5th grade, remember the school's festival? I came to you again, "Dance with me." I said and this time, you obliged. I was happy, it was very memorable. Do you remember when we saw Hotaru and Ruka dancing during the last dance? Ruka looked cute blushing, after all, he had a crush on Hotaru, but Hotaru looked indifferent. We also danced during the last dance. Funny, how we all ended up with our dance partner.

Elementary passed, Middle School passed and High School came. Freshman year, I realized that I love you and I thought its weird, falling for a friend. It came so unexpectedly that I started to avoid you to sort out my feelings. Months passed and I would only watch you from afar, observing you getting confessed by beautiful girls, I felt insecure. What am I compared to them? I'm ugly as you said. But do you know what hurts the most at that time? That even though I ignored and avoided you, nothing changed, you just let me be. I know I should be happy, but to me, it proves that I am just a friend, you could just replace me. You're popular anyways. You didn't even look depressed to lose a friend at all. You were just the same.

Another month passed, it was summer vacation and I had nothing much to do, so I visited the old dance studio. I was surprised to see you there, standing by the door as if waiting for someone. _Probably his girlfriend._ I thought, so I went past you as if you weren't there.

But you stopped me and held my wrist, "Where are you going?" You said, "I was waiting for you. Why do you keep on ignoring me?" You asked.

I looked at you, "To the dance studio. Now let go." I said as I tried my best to break free.

"No, I won't, why would I little girl? You didn't even answer my last question." You said.

"I'm not a little girl anymore! I had a name! And it's MIKAN." I said as I puffed my cheeks.

"Stop puffing your cheeks, you look like a fat chipmunk." You said.

I rolled my eyes as I stopped puffing my cheeks, "At least chipmunks are cute." I said.

You let go of my hand and I walked towards the entrance and unlocked the door, I didn't know you were following behind me. I turned on the lights and turned on the music. Since I have nothing else to do. I danced, I danced like the old times, but unlike that time, I didn't have a dance partner. I felt sad, but nonetheless I continued dancing. And then I twirled, I was surprised when I hit something hard so I opened my eyes and unintentionally stared directly at your crimson colored eyes. They were mesmerizing. The prettiest shade of red I've ever seen.

You raised an eyebrow, "Are you forgetting something little girl?" You asked.

And unthinkingly, I blurted the words out, "Dance with me." And again, you obliged. I was so happy. I felt that feeling again, that warm comfortable and pleasant feeling. A certain type of happiness I only felt with you. Too bad, I won't be feeling that now. Sigh.

Time sped up again and it was already a week before prom, I was walking down the halls humming casually when I saw you near the lockers, a girl in front of you. I saw you shook your head and looked away, the girl looked down and left, I saw tears falling from the corner of her eyes. I was surprised when I saw her face, even with tears she looks pretty.

When she's already a safe distance away, I approached you. You stared at me with that stoic façade. I wonder why, when we're at school you look stoic and emotionless, when we're outside, you're facial expression is calmer. I pouted at you and scolded you for making a girl cry. Swearing that if I had Hotaru's Baka gun, I would've shot you a million times.

"Are you done rambling? You're wasting precious time." You said, causing a vein in my head to pop out of annoyance. Who wouldn't be annoyed? Here I was rambling about things, scolding you of what you did, but you didn't even listen. I was wasting my saliva so I punched you in the arm.

"So weak." You said with a smirk as if taunting me to punch you more. I only fumed in annoyance as I puffed my cheeks.

"Didn't I tell you little girl? You look like a fat chipmunk." You commented, "…With red ears." You added.

"You~!" I said, my fist raised in the air.

But you only stared at me nonchalantly as if not caring.

I put my fist down as I let out an exasperated sigh, "Seriously, if I became stronger, I'd punch you 'til you fly to the wall." I said.

"Do you have any business with me? Regarding the prom?" You asked as you stared at me expectantly.

I only stared at you confused, "What? I have nothing." I replied until it clicked in, you wanted me to ask you to prom. Psh! Very insulting. "Oh no! I won't, you should ask this time." I said.

"Tch. It's you who always says it." You reasoned.

"Hey! For once you should be the one to ask!" I said, "You're the guy." I reasoned out.

"Hn." You said before looking at me, "Dance with me." You said and I smiled.

"Sure." I said then laughed.

A week later, it was prom. It wasn't that long ago so I think you still remember my dress. No need to go in details. We went to prom, and shared our first kiss there. I guess we became an item after that. Such sweet memories.

Please wake up Natsume, dance with me again. Don't give up. Wake up and dance with me again… Dance with me.

* * *

><p>Hi people! Long time no story! ^_^ eheheheh...<p>

I'm really sorry for not updating so long, but don't worry everyone! I'll do my best to update Mikan's Diary before school starts!

Oh and just being random, try this one please!

_... there was a tree that was dying, then the rain came suddenly so it grew leaves, then autumn came and wind blew the leaves away._

there are 5 characters, you must choose one who you think _yo_u are... _Tree, Rain, Leaves, Autumn or Wind?_

I'll send the meaning if your answer... (,)

What do you think? The story suddenly came and voila! I wrote it down! xP Well, I hope you enjoyed it!

RxR

~Zen


End file.
